


Let that fever make the water rise...

by Maharetchan



Series: Don't Think Twice, It's All Right [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Biting, First Time, M/M, Marking, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss feels different from what he had imagined: it's not the sudden shock of electricity, of burning passion rushing through his body that he has pictured in his mind so many times, but it's slow, tentative, a soft and warm pressure of skin against skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let that fever make the water rise...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Title comes from Delta Rae's song "Bottom of the River".  
> 2\. I had this fic in mind for a while, but only now it managed to come out. I hope you'll like it. ^^  
> 3\. My first language is not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
> 4\. I love comments!

_...And let the river run dry_   
**Bottom of the River - Delta Rae**

Their first kiss feels different from what he had imagined: it's not the sudden shock of electricity, of burning passion rushing through his body that he has pictured in his mind so many times, but it's slow, tentative, a soft and warm pressure of skin against skin.  
They were sitting on the couch, it was late, probably too late for them to be still awake, talking about something stupid, laughing about it in the soft drunken state they were into. And then, without him realizing, Nick was above him, sitting in his lap, hands caressing his arms, his shoulders and then his face, slightly shaky fingers all over it for a few seconds, before pressing their mouths together.  
Monroe stays still, eyes open, unable to do anything but waiting to see what the other nan will do; doesn't even know what to do with his hands, keeps them at the sides of his body, while Nick keeps kissing him, his lips barely there, like they're testing the ground, unsure where to touch, where it's too much and where it's not enough.  
And then he's kissing back, just enough to make Nick understand that he wants it too, but remaining mostly passive.  
Suddenly the lips are gone and Nick is resting his head in the crook of his neck, breathing against his skin, one arm around his shoulder, the other hand touching his face like he can't stop, like he can't even imagine to stay away.  
Monroe slides one tentative hand across his back and Nick shivers in his arms, makes an hissing sound full of want that makes his blood run faster and boil in his veins, makes him want to kiss him again.  
And he does, grabs him by the hair and attacks his mouth with a kiss all teeth, tongue and muffled moans and this time the electricity is there, burns through his bones, sets fire to his insides and all he can think about is red, messy and confused.  
Nick pushes him against the couch with his weight, tries to grind their bodies together as much as he can, makes noises exactly like Monroe imagined he would.  
“I want you...”  
It's a murmur against his cheek, echoes through the hollows inside him, resonates in the quiet room and Monroe has to close his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath and then nods, kissing him again, one last time, before they stand up and go to his room.  
There's a part of him that wants to slow down, to stop him, that reminds him why this is really a bad idea, why they shouldn't be doing this, because Nick is Nick and Monroe is what he is and he timing is all wrong...  
But then Nick takes off his shirt and gets on the bed, Monroe's bed, legs spread and arms abandoned at the sides of his head and something inside his brain shuts down, clouded by the wild part of him that just wants to touch, just wants to feel, bite, scratch and mark.  
Nick makes that hissing sound again when Monroe gets above him, between his open legs, and starts caressing his naked chest with the tip of his fingers, following imaginary patterns, pressing them on his nipples until Nick moans and bites his lips, flashing those big eyes at him and makes the erection in his pants even more painful.  
When Monroe gets down on him and starts licking and kissing his collarbone, Nick entangles his fingers in his hair, gently pulls him up to kiss him again, bites his bottom lip until they both taste blood and then licks it away, while scratching his back.  
He doesn't know what he's doing, what's playing with, because Monroe can feel the beast inside him stirring and pushing against its boundaries, desperate to come out and eat Nick whole, tear his body apart and bath in his blood, tasting it on his own skin, until there'll be no difference between his scent and the smell of Nick's blood all over him.  
It's brutal, it's dangerous, it's like walking on ice so thin he can already feel it cracking under his feet, ready to swallow him, both of them: Monroe groans against Nick's chest, bites down and the man under him moans, leaves a big, red mark and licks it to feel him shiver and make those sounds he can't live without anymore.  
Nick's fingers slip inside his pants, brush against his hard cock, making him moan and grind his teeth to keep some sort of restrain, even though he can feel his control being stripped off of him with every touch, even kiss, even brush of skin against skin.  
Monroe grabs Nicks wrists and pins him down on the bed, feeling him struggle against him, not to break free, but to get more contact, more pressure and then kisses him hard, devours his mouth until he can't breath, until Nick is a moaning mess under him and he's impossibly hard.  
He get up to take off his pants and give Nick the chance of doing the same.  
When they're on the bed again, Monroe lets the other man sit in his lap again, grinding their cocks together, hears him taking deep breaths and shake in his arms, caresses his hips, his back, bites his shoulders until all he has in his mouth is the taste of his skin.  
Nick is smiling at him, caresses his face and his chest, his kisses are gentle and soft for a while, before becoming heated and violent again when Monroe lets a lubed finger slip inside him, opening him as gently as he can.  
Monroe can feel his skin thin and stretching, because there's so much inside him that wants to come out, that wants to rip through the layers of his control and run free, that wants to make Nick scream and moan and plead and beg, until he won't have air in his lungs to do it anymore, until everything will blur in pure instinct and savage strength.  
Nick does nothing to stop him, to slow him down, doesn't give any sigh of being changing his mind and even goes back to lay down on the bed and accepts his fingers with muffled moans and hands that push and scratch his hips, leaving little bruises that will match the ones Monroe is decorating his skin with.  
He's so exposed under him, spread open under his hands, not helpless, because Monroe knows he's strong enough to push him away if he wanted to, but relaxed enough to make him feel uneasy, like he's underestimating him and his strength.  
Nick knows Monroe could snap his neck, break him arms and his legs, bend him in half until he'd be split in two, but trusts him completely, more than he trusts himself.  
This hits him harder than a fist in the stomach, gives him a shock he struggles to handle: Nick is giving up his control to him, is making him able to do everything he wants to him, because he trusts Monroe so much he's ready to put his life, his raw and beating heart in his hand without a second thought.  
Monroe sighs against his shoulder, his fingers still buried inside him, moving slowly to open him, making Nick moan at every movement.  
“Do you want to be on top of me?”  
His voice is a shaky whisper against Nick's ear and he gets slightly up to look at his face: he thinks about it for a second, before shaking his head and kissing him.  
“I don't... I don't wanna hurt you...”  
Monroe can feel his smile against the curve of his neck and then feels the bite, not as strong as the previous ones, a more playful and trusting one.  
“You won't...”  
“You don't know that... I could...”  
Nick silences him with another kiss.  
“I know...”  
Nick is tight and hot, when he pushes inside him, as gently as he can, muscles fighting against the intrusion and him making desperate sounds under him, clawing at his back, biting his lips, trying to be quiet.  
Monroe doesn't move for a while, he waits, caressing his body, keeping him steady and close, breathing his scent, licking the sweat off his skin, making him shiver and tremble.  
When he starts to move, Nick grabs his arm hard, nails biting the flesh, moans and murmurs his name over and over, like a mantra and all Monroe can do is pushing and pulling, filling him over and over, until his body opens for him like it was always meant to, like it was just waiting for him to come and being inside it.  
Nick's eyes are wild and liquid with a desire so desperate it feels raw, like it's skinning him, crawling inside him and exposing him too, until they both feel naked, helpless and lost in something that has so many names and Monroe still doesn't know how to call it.  
Every thrusts burns his skin, makes his heart run faster and his blood pump in his ears so loudly he feels deaf, but Nick's moans still manage to reach him, flooding his brain.  
Nick moves to meet his movements and lets out a wild scream when Monroe grabs his cock and starts touching it, knowing that they're both close.  
The look in Nick's eyes is the so beautiful Monroe doesn't know how to react to it, it's complete trust, abandon and a deep affection that seems to grab his heart and squeeze it, because he feels lost, it's something that he never found in anyone else, but him, the person who should trust him less than everybody in the whole world.  
Because he knows what Monroe could do, what he did, what he's capable of, but apparently, he doesn't care, Nick wants him more than everything and there's nothing more important than that.  
He gives Monroe everything he has to give, lets him take him just like he wants to, thrusting hard and fast inside him, frantic movements that make the bed rattle under them, smiling at him while he does it.  
Monroe feels so close to the edge, his body surrounded by the flames of his passion, burning even hotter when his skin meets Nick's, moans his name, groans into his ears and kisses him harder and harder.  
And then Nick is coming in his hand, splashing white ribbons all over himself and his stomach, clawing at his back, making broken sounds, saying his name over and over until it becomes an indistinct white noise.  
Because then he's coming too, deep inside Nick, a raw groan erupting from his throat.  
Then Monroe collapses on top of him and everything becomes silent.


End file.
